the borg in the ice
by Captain Simpson
Summary: the bones team are held captive by the borg in an attempt to assimilate earth 17 years after being destroyed by the Enterprise D.


disclaimer i do not own star trek or bones.

The forensics lab at the Jeffersonian institute was surprisingly quiet for this time of year. In her office, forensic anthropologist Dr Temperance Brennan was catching up with some filing and paperwork. 'Right, case number 207. Jane Doe 207. Broken periosteum, defensive wounds on the distal phalanges. Shattered sternum and cracked ribs. Murder. Body in "limbo" awaiting further analysis.' Across the lab, Special Agent Seeley Booth rushed over to the office. 'Bones, we have a whopper of a case. Workers clearing the wreckage of the fire at the Antarctica research warehouse in Alaska found three bodies, mostly intact. They will arrive very soon. So, assemble the squints.' Booth rushed out of the lab and into the corridor.

The bodies arrived three hours later. Dr Saroyan had completed her analysis. 'The bodies seem to be covered in cybernetic appliances, optical enhancers, artificial limbs. This looks like an experiment gone wrong.' Dr Brennan took a closer look at the bodies, unable to determine what, or who, they were. 'To me, they look like something out of star trek, they may just be trekkies. DIE HARD trekkies.' The others looked at him, amazed at what he had just said. 'You secret geek! I knew that you were hiding something!' Agent Booth moved to Dr Brennan. 'Bones, is this a murder, or not. If it isn't, I need to clear it so we can get on with the widows son case. It's still unsolved.' As they spoke, Angela walked in. 'the facial reconstruction is completed. I think Booth might actually be right. I looked at the faces, and after a while, came up with this.' The picture showed a human face, plain and clear. 'they are just die hard trekkies.'

Dr Zach Addy was in the examination room. Looking over the bodies, he did not see the arm move on the third body. As he continued his observations, a light blinked on the third body's eyepiece. 'No wounds, no damage to any organs, his was a perfectly healthy person. Although, there are slight burns to the right shoulder and abdomen.' The third body suddenly sat upright, its arm outstretched. Standing up, it snuck behind Zach and put him in a headlock. 'HELP! HELP!' Zach screamed, unable to be heard. Suddenly, two small tubes quickly pierced his neck, causing him to collapse. The creature moved out of the room, leaving Zach on the floor as his face started to change from pink to grey.

Jack Hodgins heard a commotion in the examination room and went to check it out. 'Zach, Zach? Are you in here? What was all that noise abouuuuut HOLY SHIT! Zach, ZACH!' standing up, Hodgins ran to the security button on the wall. Pressing it frantically, he heard the alarms sounding and the lockdown began. As he stood by the door waiting, Zach stood up and moved towards Hodgins. 'Zach, are you alright? Don't ignore me, man. ZACH!'

Zach moved down the corridor to the main lab. Jack, struggling to keep up with him, tapped him on the shoulder. As Zach turned around, Hodgins saw that he was not Zach anymore. 'Hodgins, Jack. Chemical specialist. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile.' Zach continued down the corridor to the main lab. Entering into the lab, he was spotted by Dr Brennan. 'Zach, what did you find on the bodies? Anything unusual? Zach, please don't ignore me. I asked you a question, Zach. ZACHARIAH ADDY! I AM SPEAKING TO YOU!' Zach turned to Dr Brennan, and she saw his face. 'Brennan, Dr Temperance. Forensic Anthropologist. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile.' As Zach continued on, Booth appeared with his gun aimed at Zach. 'Zach, stop where you are, or I will be forced to shoot you.' Booth fired the gun. As he did, a red beam of light appeared behind Booth, as the other two creatures emerged from the exam room. 'You will all be assimilated. Resistance is Futile.'

The two creatures moved towards booth, one grabbing him and injecting the small tubes into his neck. The other creature moved towards Dr Brennan, and she grabbed a chair from behind her and hit the creature, snapping some tubes in its neck. 'Drone 2772 is damaged. Take him back to the hive.' As Booth and Zach grabbed the damaged creature, Jack ran out of the corridor and was stopped by the two creatures. Behind him, Angela Montenegro emerged from her office. 'What the… okay, this is a bad dream.' From in front of her, Dr Brennan shouted to her. 'Angela, don't let them touch you, or you will become like them.'

'Bones, you will be assimilated. Resistance is futile.' As booth came closer to her, Dr Brennan fumbled around in her pocket. 'No you won't, Seeley. But, I will save you. Computer, End simulation.' The Holodeck of the USS Enterprise F appeared around her as the simulation ended. 'Brennan to Simpson, the first chapter is finished. Do you wish to view it?' the comm. went silent for several seconds when the response came through. 'Simpson to Brennan. I will view it later today. And, I want you to have the rest of the day off. You work too hard. Simpson out.' Temperance sat back down. Allowing her thoughts to gather, she placed the writer's helmet on her head. 'Computer, resume program.'

Agent booth lunged towards Dr Brennan as she disappeared. Seeing Camille, he moved towards her. 'Saroyan, Camille. Director of forensics. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile.' Booth marched towards her, his arm in front of him. Suddenly, Temperance reappeared, herding Jack, Angela and Cam into her office. 'Lock the door, Jack. We should be safe in here.' Outside, Booth, Zach and the other creatures stopped in their tracks, and started to walk back to the examination room. 'What the hell are they? They look like those cyber things that attacked last year.' Temperance watched as booth went down the corridor to the exam room. 'By the looks of it, they have formed a hive in the exam room where Zach was. We may be able to destroy them there.' Jack paced the office, muttering to himself. 'How do we do that? You saw how those others acted when booth fired his gun. Any sense that there is a threat, and we are "assimilated". We need to get a sample of blood or something to see what they are injecting them with.' Temperance rushed to her desk. 'Ah! Got it! There was an incident back in 1990, where a cube appeared on the Hubble telescope, spouting out a message, something like what they were saying earlier.' Typing on her computer, Dr Brennan accessed the files that she wanted. 'EXCELLENT! These creatures have been on earth for over 17 years, perfectly preserved in the ice of Alaska. They are called…' as she was about to finish, a familiar group of voices came over the speaker system. 'We are the Borg. Your culture will adapt to service us. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile.'

In the examination room, The Borg drones had completely changed the room. On both walls, three regeneration alcoves had been created from the wreckage of the cube brought to the Jeffersonian as evidence. The central table had been adapted to make an assimilation stage. Dropping from the ceiling, a disembodied head and shoulders were placed inside a body suit. She was the Borg Queen. 'Drones, assimilate the newly infected Borg. This is our hive and collective. We shall assimilate earth from within.'

Zach was the first to be assimilated. His head was shaved, his left arm was amputated from the elbow, his right eye was drilled into and an optic enhancer was placed inside, a mechanical lower arm was attached to his left arm. From that point, he ceased to be Zach Addy and became Four of Five, Quaternary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. 'What is your designation, drone?' The Borg Queen circled the newly assimilated Zach. 'We are Four of Five, Quaternary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. Resistance is Futile.' Booth followed the process that Zach went through. Several hours later, Special Agent Seeley Booth ceased to exist. He became Five of Five, Quinary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. 'Excellent. Drones, locate the other humans in the building. They will be assimilated.' The drones left their alcoves and stood in a line. Speaking together, the collective became one. 'We comply. Resistance is futile.'

Jack Hodgins opened the door of Dr Brennan's office slowly. 'The coast is clear. Where are we heading? The lab is sealed off.' Dr Brennan looked around, and started to walk over to the stairs. 'Go up to the upper level. We should be safe there.' As they moved towards the stairs, a familiar face entered the main lab. Cam stopped and looked towards the corridor. 'ZACH! What the hell has been done to you?' Zach looked at her and thrust out his arm. 'We are Four of Five, Quaternary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile.' Cam started to cry, and before she knew it, Zach had grabbed her. Moving his arm close to her neck, he injected her with his nanoprobes. 'Zach... Why...' Drone 2227 took cam to the assimilation chamber, as the others watched in horror as Zach, Four of Five, looked at them. 'Resistance is futile, my friends.'

Inside the examination room, Cam had been fully assimilated. 'Drone, what is your designation.' Cam spoke, her voice changed by a vocal inhibitor. 'I am Six of Five, Senary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. Resistance is futile.' The Borg queen smiled, a viewscreen appearing behind her. 'Drones, find and capture the rest of the humans. I want them alive.'

High above Washington DC, a satellite chirped and sent a message. 'Borg activity noted, sector 001, Terran system.' At Starbase 001, the USS Enterprise E received the message. Captain Picard and his command crew sat in the observation lounge, listening to the message. Doctor Crusher spoke up, pressing her small display screen. 'Captain, we have a working plan at the moment. If we take a small shuttle and beam the drones into it, we can then escape back to the Enterprise and study them.' A small simulation played on the main viewscreen, illustrating her plan. Captain Picard looked at the crew and stopped the simulation. 'Beverly, I'm sorry but it will not work. The Borg would detect you before you got in close enough. I have contacted the IKS Gorkon, and asked them for assistance. They are willing to assist us in the situation. Their plan is to have the Gorkon enter Earths atmosphere under cloaking device and get as close to the location as possible. Beaming down, they will attempt to neutralise the Borg threat and attempt to free the imprisoned humans.' As they were speaking, Captain Kurn entered the room. 'Doctor Crusher, I hope that you will accept our plan and assist us. Both I and my command crew require facial reconstruction to look human. We depart tomorrow, Jac'tah! Victory.'

In the Jeffersonian, Dr Brennan, Angela and Jack were hiding in the upper levels. 'What are we going to do? We cannot stop them and I am NOT going to die here.' Below them, the newly assimilated cam was pacing the main concourse, looking for them. 'Sector 14432.1 empty. Sector 14432.2 empty. Sector 14432.3 empty.' As they were looking down on cam, three figures beamed into the Jeffersonian. As they materialised, a red beam appeared in cams right eye. 'She's spotted us. Quick, to the lounge!' cam walked up the staircase, catching up with them. Putting her hand on jacks shoulder, she turned him around. 'Hodgins, Jack. I will escort you to the hive. Resistance is futile.'

The Borg queen exited her alcove, the voice of Six of Five leaving her consciousness. 'Drone 2227, bring me Six of Five. She is not complete.'

In the Jeffersonian, Dr Crusher and her team scanned the area. 'Stephanie, take Honduras down that corridor, set your phaser to maximum stun and modulate the frequency. We need them alive if we will be able to restore them.' Behind them, Drone 2227 appeared, ignoring them as he looked for cam. 'Alyssa, take a team and follow that drone. Keep a minimal distance between you and him.' The team split up, Beverly and Kurn seeing Dr Brennan on the upper levels. 'Crusher to Picard, we have located the humans and will follow them. Crusher out.'

Cam escorted jack to the exam room, hurrying him along as she walked. 'Hodgins, you will be assimilated, Resistance is futile.' Behind them, Stephanie and Honduras remained in the shadows. 'That's it! Their collective seems to be in that room.' Tapping her combadge, she contacted Beverly. 'Darrall to Crusher, we have found their collective and will attempt to infiltrate it. Darrall out.' As she placed her combadge back in her pocket, Booth, Five of Five, came behind her. 'Human, you will be assimilated. Resistance is futile. Klingon, you will be assimilated. Resistance is futile.' Honduras took out his communicator and contacted Kurn. 'Honduras to Kurn. The Borg can see through our disguises. We may not have enough time……' he was cut off as Five of Five injected Honduras with his nanoprobes. Stephanie, scared and frightened, took out the emergency transporter and placed it on booth's casing. 'Resistance is fuuuu……' he disappeared as drone 2227 emerged behind him and took Honduras.

The Borg queen stared at cam as she circled her, repeating her question. 'What is your designation, drone?' Cam spoke, the answer not what the Borg queen wanted to hear. 'Camille Saroyan. Director of forensics.' The Borg queen seethed as she turned her attention to jack. 'Do you fear death, Human? To fear death is to be weak. The Borg do not fear death, or injury.' Turning to cam, she injected her with nanoprobes and she fell to the floor. 'What is your designation, drone?' cam writhed on the floor, the new nanoprobes infecting her. 'Camille Saroyan, director….. Six of Five. Senary Adjunct of Unimatrix zero one.' Standing up, the Borg queen and six of five moved towards jack. 'Human, you will be assimilated. Resistance is futile!'

Doctor crusher stood motionless as she listened to Honduras' last message. 'This is treachery on the highest level! The high council shall hear of this! The Borg shall pay for the death of a Klingon!' Beverly saw two people emerge from the exam room, one was Zach, Four of Five and the other was the Borg queen. 'Crusher, Beverly. We meet again. This time, you, and the Enterprise shall not escape!' Captain Kurn reached for his phaser, but was grabbed by drone 2227. 'The Enterprise isn't here, neither is Locutus. You are trapped in a primitive time with a limited amount of Borg technology. You will not leave. You will die.' The Borg queen seethed as drone 2227 tightened his grip on Kurn. 'If you do not co-operate with us, then the Klingon shall die.'

The Borg queen looked at Beverly, seeing that she was serious; she ordered the drone to release the Klingon. 'We shall meet again, doctor crusher. Drones, return to the collective. There is nothing more to be gained from this confrontation.' Turning back to the collective, Captain Kurn breathed heavily. 'Well, at least we know that they are only small. And now we can see where they are.' Pulling out a Klingon tricorder, a blip appeared. 'A Klingon communicator placed in his sleeve module. We now know all drone 2227's movements.' Captain Kurn took out his communicator and called for reinforcements. 'Kurn to Gorkon. Send down two more officers. We lost Honduras. Kurn out.'

Jack was thrown onto the assimilation table as Cam and the Borg queen re-entered. 'Six of Five, you shall assist in this assimilation. Comply!' cam moved towards the table and thrust her arm out. 'Cam, fight the urge. Be yourself. Be Camille Saroyan. Director of forensics at the Jeffersonian institute. Be that woman, not this one.' The Borg queen turned to jack and held his head back. 'Sex is irrelevant. Humanity is inferior. Borg is perfection. You WILL become like us. Six of Five, inject him with your nanoprobes. You will comply!'

Stephanie ran through the corridors and saw Beverly and Captain Kurn. 'Beverly! I got booth! He should be in our sickbay. I request permission to be with him when he wakes up.' Beverly tapped her shoulder and walked towards her. 'Of course. Also, I suggest that you visit Counsellor T'lana. She can help you through the shock.' Tapping her combadge, Stephanie disappeared and the room was silent.

Dr Brennan and Angela were walking around the upper levels when they saw the green flash and three others appear. 'Sweetie, please tell me that you saw that as well.' Dr Brennan looked towards the group and rushed downstairs. 'Beverly? Beverly crusher? Oh my god! It's so good to see you!'

Beverly rushed over to Dr Brennan and they hugged each other. 'Temperance, these creatures are called the Borg. They are mechanical organic beings whose only goal is destruction and assimilation. You are not safe here. I suggest that you beam to the Enterprise where you will be safe.' Temperance brought Angela over and they spoke again. 'Send Angela back. She is more important. Besides, I must save Zach, cam and booth.' Beverly took out her tricorder and handed it to temperance. 'Booth is already on the enterprise. We are working out how to release him from the collective without damaging him. It will be a hard process.' Angela took the tricorder and looked at it. 'It's ok, sweetie. Do you need a facial reconstruction? I would be happy to do one for you.' Beverly handed Angela a combadge and she disappeared.

Jack writhed in pain as cam injected her nanoprobes into his neck. 'Cam, you need to fight the urge…..' Jack fell into unconsciousness as the nanoprobes took over his body. The Borg queen looked on in the shadows as Honduras completed his regeneration cycle. 'Drone, what is your designation?' Honduras replied, a vocal enhancer changing his voice. 'I am Seven of Five. Sectary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One.' The Borg queen smiled as the assimilation of jack began. 'Six of Five and Four of Five. Assist in this assimilation.' As they did, several Starfleet officers beamed into the room, led by Captain Picard. 'Borg Queen, ah, so you were at Wolf 359. Team, get Dr Hodgins and take him back to the Enterprise. I will deal with this one.'

Captain Kurn's tricorder bleeped suddenly as it picked up several lifesigns in the exam room. 'Dr Crusher, captain Picard is in the exam room, along with Worf, Geordi and Lt Nave. Wait, the others are leaving with a half assimilated drone. It may be Hodgins.' Temperance and Beverly looked at each other. 'Kurn, if we return to the Gorkon, can we use the transporters to beam out Captain Picard and the Borg? We can beam Picard, Zach and cam to the Gorkon and let the enterprise handle the Borg. It could work.'

Onboard the Enterprise, Stephanie and the EMH were working on booth. 'Hologram, emergency medical. You are obsolete. Darrall, Stephanie. You will become like me. Resistance is futile.' Across the comsystem, Dr Crusher's voice echoed around the room. 'Crusher to Darrall, we are sending the Borg drones to the enterprise. Can you divert them into separate stasis chambers for me? Crusher out.'

'Locutus, welcome home. This was the place of your rebirth.' Picard looked around him, jagged and painful memories flooding back to him. 'I remember! You stole my soul and called me back. As long as you live, so does Locutus. That's why you cannot leave here alive.' The Borg queen laughed as she circled Picard. 'You could not kill me. Your heart is still Borg.' Picard laughed, remembering the Borg queen he killed several years ago. 'I killed you once before, onboard the Enterprise. I will not hesitate this time.' Picard threw down his phaser and compression rifle and faced her. 'I will not kill you physically, but mentally.' The Borg Queen laughed again, looking into Picard's eyes and seeing Locutus, slowly fading to a distant memory. 'You could not kill me mentally. Humans are inadequate.' Picard circled the Borg queen, analysing how he could do this. Suddenly, a hypospray appeared on the table in the centre of the room. Picard lunged for it and saw the Borg queen lunge as well. Grabbing her in a headlock, he injected her and she fell slack. 'Picard to Enterprise. Beam the contents of the exam room to the designated areas. Energise.' The room filled with blue light as everything disappeared, including the Borg queen.

Onboard the Gorkon, Picard, Beverly, Kurn and Temperance all emerged in the transporter room. 'Transfer complete. The Borg drones are secured in stasis aboard the Enterprise and are ready for you at any time.' Sitting down, Picard looked at Captain Kurn. 'We will try to free Honduras. I will make it a top priority. Picard to Enterprise, three to beam back.' The three of them disappeared, as Captain Kurn left the transporter room.

The EMH scanned Booth with his medical tricorder and transferred the data to the screen. 'His neural pathways are stabilising, but he won't survive without his cortical node.' Stephanie looked at booth, his optical enhancer staring back at her. 'I will try to save you, and return you to normal. Doctor, can we remove the implants? Or will he need them?' the EMH analysed the scans and made a quick holographic rendering. 'Computer, activate holoimage EMH alpha 4' a holographic figure stared back at them, Borg cranial pathways fused to his forehead. 'We cannot remove these implants as the cortical node requires them to regulate his synaptic pathways. It is too risky to attempt to take them away.'

In stasis, Beverly crusher was examining the captured Borg drones. She came to Zach, his face changed beyond recognition. Behind her, Temperance entered the room and spoke to Beverly. 'How did Starfleet let this happen? Surely they must have searched the entire area where wreckage would land?' turning to temperance, Beverly showed her the analysis of Zach's assimilation. '40of his neural processes are controlled by his cortical node. His eyesight is totally gone, we may have to leave his optical enhancers. But, all together, he should have at least 10 of his synaptic pathways that are affected.' Over the comm., the EMH gave an update on booth's situation. 'EMH to Dr Brennan, agent booth is awake.'

Temperance rushed into sickbay and saw booth, his optical enhancer removed, part of his bodily armour also removed. 'Booth! What do you remember?' booth sat down and sighed. 'Everything.' The EMH patted her on the shoulder and knelt down to her. 'We are able to remove most of his Borg implants, but the cranial circuitry will need to stay.' Standing up, temperance walked over to Stephanie and comforted her. 'It will be ok. I have faith in Dr Crusher and her team.' While they were speaking, Counsellor T'lana and Captain Picard came in and analysed the data that had been gathered. 'Agent booth, I am Counsellor T'lana. It is my professional opinion that you should consult Captain Picard and Seven of Nine about the effects of Borg rehabilitation. If you need other help, I will be readily available to return to earth at any time.' Booth stood up and walked towards Picard. 'Locutus, I heard the queens thoughts, her every word and the words of others. Every time I close my eyes, I see pain, death and destruction. How did you deal with it?' Picard looked at booth and patted his shoulder. 'It took a long time, but it stays with you. Every small thing you did as a drone, the assimilation of your own colleagues, their screams as you inject them, it never leaves you. You are a strong man, Seeley; you need strength and willpower to overcome the shock of assimilation.'

Several days later, Booth had recovered. Although he still had Borg implants, he was in control of himself. 'Thank you, Dr Crusher. I only wish we had met under different circumstances.' Behind them, Angela, Jack and Zach entered the transporter room. 'Zach! Oh I am so glad to see you.' Temperance hugged Zach, and she looked at him. 'Dr Brennan, I hope that my ocular implants will not affect my duties at the Jeffersonian. Dr Crusher, thank you for everything you have done. I wish to stay in contact, so that you may advise me on problems I may have with both mine and booth's situation.' Angela hugged jack and they stood on the transporter pad. 'Hey, where is Cam? Is she coming?' Dr Crusher handed Angela a PADD and patted her on the shoulder. 'Cam didn't make it. Her neural pathways were all controlled by her cortical node. If we attempt to revive her, she would not be cam, but Six of Five. I am sorry.'

Several days later, Stephanie was sitting in sickbay when she decided to speak to Dr Crusher. 'Beverly, I request permission to stay at Starbase 001. I cannot leave booth when he is like this.' Beverly stood up and hugged her. 'Steph, you are a good medic, but it is not up to me. You have to speak to Captain Picard. But, I will give you a glowing reference.' Leaving sickbay, Stephanie thought about what she was going to say to Picard.

Arriving on the bridge, Commander Worf directed her to Picard's ready room. 'Captain, I request permission to disembark at Starbase 001.' Picard looked at her and smiled. 'Ensign, Dr Crusher informed me of your intentions and I have considered denying your request, but I cannot. Agent booth needs you, and this.' Handing her a disk, Stephanie was puzzled as to what it could be. 'Captain, what is this?' Picard stood up and pressed a button on his desk. In front of them, a hologram of Picard appeared. 'It is a hologram of myself, to help Agent Booth. I have loaded it with any questions that he may have about my experience as Locutus, also, seven of nine has added a hologram of herself as well.' Turning to Stephanie, Captain Picard shook her hand. 'Ensign Darrall. You have served excellently aboard the USS Enterprise E, and as a result of your excellent and gallant bravery during the recent Borg crisis, I hereby promote you to the rank of lieutenant commander. May you serve another captain as good as you have with me.' Picard reached into his draw and handed two small buttons to her, one black and one gold. Placing them on her collar, Stephanie left the ready room.

Three days later, the whole crew held a leaving party for Stephanie in Ten Forward. As she entered the darkened room, the lights rose as all the crew shouted 'surprise!' at her. Guinan, the keeper of ten forward, handed her a flute of champagne and patted her on the back. 'I'm going to miss you! You have been a good listener, almost like myself.' The room was silent as Captain Picard tapped his glass. 'Lieutenant Commander Darrall, it is a shame to see you leave, but you must do what you think is right. To Stephanie, may she excel at her duties under another captain, and another crew.' Outside, the familiar sight of earth came into view, along with her new home, Starbase 001.

The forensics lab at the Jeffersonian institute was surprisingly quiet for this time of year. The cleanup crew had cleared the exam room, the alcoves and vinculum had been taken into storage for further analysis. In her office, Temperance Brennan placed a bottle of Chateau Picard wine on her desk and raised her glass to the others in her office. 'To absent friends, may she rest in peace for all eternity.' As they stood in silence, a familiar voice sounded from the doorway.

'Temperance, I left as soon as I heard. What happened here?' The group ran to Dr Goodman, even the men, and hugged him, his face confused at this show of affection. 'Daniel, Cam is dead. She was killed by a collective species known as the Borg, from 400 years in the future. Zach, Booth and jack were assimilated into their collective, along with cam. Luckily, the medical team of the USS Enterprise were able to save them, apart from cam.' Dr Goodman looked around him and saw the items being taken from the exam room. 'Why, these are similar to what we found in Alaska. They are from the wreckage of a ship that was destroyed about seventeen years ago. I was working on the remains when a similar incident occurred there. The beings seemed to be in some kind of stasis, protecting them from death when the ship was destroyed.' As they were talking, a blue light filled a corner of the room as Stephanie appeared.

'Ah, Stephanie! This is Dr Daniel Goodman. Daniel, this is Stephanie Darrall, medical officer aboard the USS Enterprise.' Daniel looked at her uniform and saw her combadge. 'Ah. I knew Starfleet would be involved somehow. Protecting themselves from the past.' Stephanie looked at Dr Goodman and placed an object on the floor. Tapping her combadge, a man appeared from the object as it emerged on his arm. 'Please state the nature of the medical emergency. Ah, Ensign Darrall. I trust that I am in the right place. Yes, I am. It is definitely primitive enough.' Stephanie sneered at the EMH as she walked over to temperance. 'You don't have to like it; you just have to live with it. This button will energise the EMH whenever you need him. This is only temporary as this is the Starbase's EMH and he is needed. We are working on a permanent solution. Darrall to 001, one to beam up. Energise' Stephanie disappeared, as did the EMH and the holoemitter. The room went silent as Temperance picked up the ringing phone. 'Brennan. Ok. Where is that? Ok. Bye. We have a body, skeletalised, found in a barrel of wine in a medieval restaurant. Booth, you are needed as chief investigator.' The group looked at each other and left temperance's office, in a sombre but happy way, they were all back together, and Cam would not be forgotten.


End file.
